


朱干玉戚

by ShiningMoon (windyskys)



Series: 30天性幻想挑战 [19]
Category: Táng Cháo | Tang Dynasty RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 19:27:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20452343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/windyskys/pseuds/ShiningMoon
Summary: DAY20 车震南瓜马车要开往何处~♪是1个架空武侠（？）paro





	朱干玉戚

他们的车队在中途遭到刺客袭击，护卫与他们刀剑相击，以命搏命，利器刺入皮肉之音隔着一扇车窗清晰可见。车舆里却是一番轻曼淫艳的气氛，熏香悠悠地燃着，两具交叠的身躯在层层繁杂的衣物下将掩不掩。帝王说要微服出行，也挑的一身轻纨叠绮，被宫女服侍着穿上的时候，李白只觉得影响行动，脱时才发现缠得复杂又紧密。唯独不妨碍欢爱，平王的手轻易撩开了衣服下摆，沿着大腿内侧的娇嫩肌肤，抚慰的手法极其色情。两人交合处已经泥泞一片，随着抽插而淫液飞溅，穴口被阴茎撑到极致，被翻出一点媚红的软肉。李隆基的手指又撩过会阴，拢住挺立已久的前端，李白绷直了上身，前后夹击的快感让他发出几声过于甜腻的呻吟。  
他眯起眼睛，勉强捉住李隆基悠游的神情，开口却只能喘息出声。帝王显然没有抚慰他的好心，只是不满他被车外的动静夺去注意力。尖锐的兵刃击鸣恍恍惚惚地远去了，下体冲撞的快感却激昂而连续，李隆基的手法实在熟稔，和后方轻重相间的节奏相互配合，欢愉和渴求缠绵地绕上脊椎，诱起全身的战栗。李白只能撑住李隆基的胸膛，整个人都酥软得紧，像被抽掉了一身的骨头。他缓缓喘息几声，从迷乱的情欲里挤出几分神智：“圣人倒是、哈，不怕丢了命？”  
“我的命就在这里，”李隆基很喜欢李白这种挣扎的样子，一边加剧下体的冲撞，逼出几声绵软的呜咽，“有胆量的自可来取。”  
他揽着跨坐在他身上的臣子，一双手渐渐向上探去，拈住了李白胸前两枚乳粒。那里已经受了一番照顾，红艳地挺起，掩在将将脱到一半的衣物之下，很是诱人采撷。李隆基凑去，再舔咬几许，李白果然不由自主地颤抖起来，睁着一双湿润的眼看他。李隆基便摩挲他的耳垂，吐的气息轻轻挠在耳畔：“这里也很敏感呢，摸一下就这么大反应……不愧是天阴体。”  
李白掀了掀眼皮，没有答话；或是说实在作不了声。他低低地呻吟着，在李隆基骤然加快的攻势里有点失控的样子。滚烫的性器狠狠摩擦着内壁，顶到极深的内里去，偶尔擦过那点敏感的凸起，快感沸腾般奔涌至全身，噬咬着每一寸神经。随之还有异样的热流，沿着经脉渗进四肢百骸，又齐齐聚于丹田。与之欢爱交媾的话，内力的修炼会事半功倍，这种传说中的体质，如今就在身侧，趴伏在自己怀里无助地喘息，李隆基眯起眼睛，怡然地感受着身体内满涨的热力。  
出访的帝王确实谨慎，陋服简装，行事低调，马车陈设看似平凡，实则都是柔软而舒适的上品，适于一场缠绵的性事。熏香也是异常名贵的，缓缓燃出淡薄的白色，营造出一种安谧、平和的气氛。车外的打斗声也渐渐淡去了，偶尔响得细微，听起来像清晨林间传来的一两声布谷鸟的鸣叫。马车在拉着他们快速远离，车轮颠簸在崎岖的山路间，被一两颗小石子挤得趔趄。李隆基刻意放缓了下体的顶弄，阴茎仍然插得很深，每有车体的一颠一震，是无法意料到的冲撞和摩擦，李白便抑制不住地轻喘一声。他垂下眼，盯着李隆基，断断续续地喊了一声：“哈、三郎……”  
隔靴搔痒一般的快感，让习惯了欢愉的身体难耐不已，李隆基在等着李白求饶。李白半阖着双眼，有点离婚的神色，一点点地俯下身体，去捉李隆基的唇。这个吻很快被李隆基反客为主，舌头不容置疑地深入口腔，搅弄另一根舌。李白被吻得脸色涨红，不住喘息，李隆基顺势揽着他翻了个身，侵略者又恢复了上位，李白发间那支将落不落的玉簪，与冰枕发出一声清脆的鸣响。  
这个姿势便于大开大阖的抽插，李隆基掐着李白的腿根，深入浅出的冲撞间，李白不由自主地战栗着，脖颈仰起一道宛转的曲线。他一面有点颤抖地伸手，几次滑落，终于摸索到枕边的佩剑。薄锋出鞘的刹那，狭小的车舆仿佛随之一亮，帝王赐予的宝刃，有吹毛断流的锋利，只可惜柄端珍饰太过繁重。明晃晃的刀刃与身隔不到一尺，李隆基倒并不惧怕，放任自己在李白体内驰骋，在对方腿根留下斑驳的指痕，弄得那里一片泥泞。  
这双腿绷得越来越紧，内里也愈发湿热，紧咬着他不放，看那种十足动情而勉强咬住下唇的神色，对方大约是快要到了。暖洋洋的快慰涨满了四肢百骸，李隆基有意携李白一同攀上顶峰，阳根便只管往敏感的穴心顶去，换来臣子无意识地几声呢喃：“三郎、呜……”他便低笑一声，一面抚住李白半侧脸颊，出鞘的剑刃在他手臂旁轻微地振鸣。  
寒光擦过他鬓角，极狠、极快、极利，刺破了车壁的时候，李隆基掐着李白的腰，同样释放得很深。高潮的到来把李白拉入疯狂旋转的情欲的漩涡，他实在是疲软，剑柄终是脱了手，便被李隆基虚虚拢住。他一面把起剑柄，一面捉住李白那只脱力的手，轻轻摩挲起他虎口的茧来，神色竟有几分温柔：“白有这样一双美丽多才的手，握一支诗笔便足够了，何苦握剑呢？”  
在此之后，车外的兵刃铿锵，利器刺破肉体的钝音，与马车在险曲小道间行进的磕碰声，似乎才能够传到他们的耳侧。李隆基缓缓抽回那柄赐剑，车外那一具尸体便隔着车壁摔下去。残血沿着流水一般的剑刃滚落，如同一颗一颗上好的石榴子碎裂在被褥上，开出深红的花朵。淫靡气息尚还浓郁，混杂着令人醺然的熏香，李白有点头晕目眩地阖上眼睛：“是昆仑派的血的味道，圣人却如何招惹了他们。”  
“一柄好剑，”李隆基垂眼，蹭着衾被细细擦净了那柄剑刃，血腥味便钻进了这一车暧昧情色的气氛，“务必小心，如若损了刃身，那不是可惜得很？”  
“哈，”李白低低笑了一声，“一柄剑不去杀人，挂在墙上当装饰品。”他凝神听着，车外的喧闹确是平息下去了，帝王的守卫到底没那么容易击溃，车列在颠簸中飞驰。他便只抬了抬眼，眼底有点刻意收敛的锐意：“圣人此行又将去往何处？我听闻近来江湖大乱，也不知是谁……呜、哈！”  
双乳是最碰不得的地方，被夹着掐弄抠挖，快意混杂着痛感，李白不由得低喘出声。李隆基还深埋在他体内，挺腰略微摩挲了几许，很快又在疲软的身躯里勾起了源源不绝的欲望，他浑身颤抖起来，只是脸上写满了抗拒。李隆基是越干越爽，对他而言，却是极耗费体力的，到最后恐怕要连执剑的气力也用尽。他堪堪推挤着李隆基的胸膛，而鬓发散乱，眼尾染红，并无甚抗争的成效。  
李隆基满意了，勾着李白的下颌，看他蹙眉的神情，含糊地笑了几声，只道：“此行便去往拜月教。”  
“拜月教？”李白眨眨眼，竟然一时怔愣，由着李隆基动作，“魔教行踪诡谲，善于隐藏，如何……唔、哈啊……三、三郎！”  
“去自然是可去的，你不想去吗？”李隆基的掌心贴着李白的脸，炽热的温度便自此洋溢地漫入经脉，他像猫一般眯起眼睛，“又不是再送你去当他们教主。”  
“呵，”李白侧过头，轻喘了几声道，“你若是想听这个故事，可以直接问我，我不会做那寒蝉仗马……唔……倒是圣上九五之尊，武林事、江湖争，云端瞰他们玩闹便是，若要搅和进来，只怕最后麻烦比得益多。”  
“朕并非贪婪的君主，眼前得益，”李隆基俯身啃咬他的锁骨，因而声音含混得只剩笑意，“朕已心满意足。”  
李白竟然沉默了一会儿，最后说：“那便只望圣上没有忘记我们的约定了。”  
“驷马难追。”李隆基低笑道。


End file.
